Hoppity Hop, My Little Chocolate Frog
by LittleTee
Summary: A collection of various one-shots based on miscellaneous Chocolate Frog Cards. (Cards 1. Dramione, 2. Snily, 3. Cedmione-Harmione. 4. Tedoire) Now featuring "Kiss The Girl" Teddy agrees to help watch Dominique and Louis for the night. Victoire quickly stays behind to help Teddy babysit and water fights, dancing, and a first kiss all happen before the night is over. (Tedoire)
1. A Long Broken Road (Dramione)

**A Long Broken Road**

 **Summary:** Draco reflects as he watches his wife rock their baby girl to sleep. ( _Dramione. Reformed!Draco. AU. Off-screen Tonks/Charlie.)_

* * *

 _o000ooo000o_

 _Special thanks to Mars (_ _Marsetta) for proofing this._

 _Any mistakes are my own._

 _o000ooo000o_

* * *

Draco allowed a small smile to form as he watched from his place in the shadows of the doorway of their room as his wife slowly rock their daughter, Astra, to sleep. Merlin, it had been a long week. Little Astra had come down with a mild new variant of Dragon Pox. Draco blamed his new cousin-in-law - a proud dragon handler - for the source of the sudden illness since he had visited them within a week of their child developing that damned pox that had killed his grandfather and caused his daughter to scream such a horrifying high-pitched cry of agony. Thankfully, that awful cry had sprung them into action and they had immediately taken Astra to St Mungo's.

Draco sighed as the hurried mess of memories and emotions from that day - just a week ago - came flooding back.

Waiting impatiently, helplessly as the Healer ran diagnostic scan after diagnostic scan on a crying, restless Astra. Holding his wife - giving and taking support - as the Healer informed them that Astra's chances were not good, even with Gorsemoor's famous cure, since she was so young and dealing with a new strain of the magical virus. The three nights his daughter had to stay in St Mungo's newly fashioned PICU on the second-floor. Those two events alone were something he never wanted to relive ever again. Even if the sight of his parents sitting beside Hermione's parents while exchanging encouragements and support was something that he could have happily enjoyed under any other circumstance since his parent's, his father especially, had yet to fully embrace his 'union' with a Muggleborn witch, much less her Muggle parents. Only under threat of losing their granddaughter did they shed most of their prejudices and had, hopefully, prompted a major step in the direction of friendship between the Malfoys and the Grangers. That was the only good thing from the terrible ordeal.

Draco had thanked his lucky stars that Astra had proven to be her mother's daughter, as she bravely fought and survived through her stint in PICU and, miraculously, showed signs of a full recovery. Well, minus the new addition of a pale green skin tone she was now cursed with for the remainder of her life.

The start of a gentle melody being softly hummed stirred Draco out of his reverie. The low, setting moon cast a soft glow onto his family before him. Highlighting the blonde streaks in Astra's hair and emphasizing the tiredness in Hermione's hazel eyes as she slowly hummed a lullaby. A Muggle one by the sound of the whimsical lyrics, her buying odd trinkets like a mockingbird had to be from a Muggle mindset.

He found that he quite liked it.

Smirking to himself he considered how much he had changed from the spoiled prat of a school-boy during his early years at Hogwarts. Fastly holding onto his father's ideals and prejudices trying to force them to be his own. To follow in his father's footsteps.

Ha! How naive he had been back then!

His father's footsteps were nothing to brag about or try to imitate but he didn't even begin to fathom that till after his fifth year. After He Who Must Not Be Named returned and the war truly began. . . it had almost been too late then, almost. But he had recognized the faulty logic and idiotic dogma of the Death Eaters before being forced into taking the mark.

Forced into betraying Hogwarts by allowing Death Eaters into the school and into the Astronomy Tower. . . he would never be able to fully repay his godfather for taking his place as Dumbledore's executioner. Nightmares of that night still haunt him albeit not as frequent as they once were thanks to the calming presence of his wife sleeping next to him, but even then - like the faded scar on his arm - the nightmares would never truly go away.

It had been Hermione's presence that had helped the curtain of prejudicial lies to tear from his eyes. Her power, her intelligence, and her beauty were proof-positive that, "Muggleborns were inferior" was complete and utter bunk. Tommy Rot. Nonsense. She was, is, the Brightest Witch of their generation and a living example that Muggleborns were equal or even superior to closeted, mollycoddled purebloods like himself.

He blinked as he realized that Hermione had stilled her swaying. She was no longer rocking nor humming but sitting motionless in her Muggle grandmother's rocking chair. She and their precious baby girl had fallen asleep within seconds of each other as his inner-thoughts had run on, again.

Summoning a freed house elf, being an honorary member of SPEW Draco wouldn't have had it any other way, to watch over and care for his daughter while he tended to his exhausted lover. Making sure the elf remembered to place the charmed star-shaped doll that had been given to them by his cousin and her new husband in the crib with Astra. Astra was already fiercely attached to the small annoying crib-buddy. Her hazel eyes lighting up whenever it came alive. Singing whatever song it was enchanted to sing at that time of day, whether it was dawn, noon, evening, or midnight. Singing " _New Day_ ", " _Wake Up You Sleepyhead_ ", "T _winkle, Twinkle Little Star_ ", and " _The Whiffenpoof Song_ " respectively.

He swore to Merlin and Salazar that his cousin and that dragon tamer of hers had the most questionable taste in music.

Casting a feather-light charm on Hermione's unconscious form, no need in unnecessarily hurting himself, he drew her to him. Making sure her head was resting on his shoulder. He took a minute to admire his lovely bride. Nostalgia claiming him once again as he remembered the first time he had carried her.

It had been three years ago. When he and the majority of his year, those who had survived the final battle that is, and wasn't handed Auror training on a silver platter, had to retake their last year. He had surprisingly been appointed Head Boy to Hermione's Head Girl. The first two months had been one row after another. Even if he had changed sides at the start of the last battle old rivalry and bitter memories still lingered between them. They had finally agreed to call a truce near Guy Fawkes Day and the following month and a half featured the start of their uneasy friendship.

It had been the night before Yule holidays, Draco had come back to the shared Head Students common room to discover Hermione fast asleep on a mountain of various scrolls and tomes. After contemplating whether or not he should just leave her there, he had cast a feather-light charm before picking her up like a fine china doll and carrying her to her room. It was then, as he gently deposited her onto her bed, that he realized that his small, secret crush he had always nursed in the depths of his subconscious for the brave, outspoken Gryffindor had become a full-fledged one over the course of that year.

He had run off and locked himself in his rooms for the remainder of that day and the next only to leave after she had left on her winter holidays over at the rebuilt Burrow. Fearful of both his new found feelings and his parents' assured disapproval. Not to mention that Hermione was happily seeing Weaselbee and would no doubt marry the poor sod and bare many redheaded children.

That hadn't been the case, obviously, as Ron had gotten back together with his first love Lavender Brown after Hermione had refused to marry him after graduation.

His lost was Draco's gain.

 _"It's a new day, a new day! You have loved yourself and no one else..."_

Draco blinked as he was brought back to the present by the, annoyingly Muggle, kids song. Rolling his eyes for allowing himself to indulge in self-reflection for the third time that night - or day since dawn was breaking. Nodding his farewell to Nora, one of the four free elves that worked at their home - _Granger Gardens_ , he made his way over to the master bed. Like he did three years ago he gently laid Hermione down onto the bed, but unlike back then he carefully undressed her and summoned her blue nightgown. He paused as he carefully, tenderly traced the horrid scar his late demented aunt had carved into her flesh.

It didn't bother Hermione. Not anymore. Unlike some witches he could name, she didn't hide behind a glamour. She had overcome it by simply not letting the slur hold any significance. She was a Mudblood and proud of it.

But, for Draco it always made his heavy heart ache at the thought of how he had been the first to call her that, that he repeatedly did so throughout their schooling, and that _his_ aunt had been the one to affix it forever into her arm for the world to see. He wished, not for the first time nor the last, that he could heal all her scars; emotional and physical; from that cursed war.

A sentimental and foolish wish, yes, but that didn't change it.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered sleep still heavy on her tongue but her half-opened eyes were searching him with the same intelligence they always shone. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied as he drew the blanket over her, tucking her in with a wave of his wand. If she could overcome the cursed scar then he would as well, one day. "go back to sleep."

"Astra? Is she-?"

"She's sleeping and under Nora's care."

"Good. . ." she slowly closed her eyes. "are you coming to bed?"

Draco smirked. "Yes. I can squeeze in a few hours of sleep before having to be at the Ministry."

Hermione nodded and hummed approvingly before snuggling into the blanket and promptly going back to sleep.

Yes, Draco thought as he readied himself for bed, he had changed a lot over the years. From naive and prejudice school boy of eleven to annoying prat of thirteen, to a depressed lost soul of sixteen, to finally a family bound man of twenty-two. He had come a long way to finally be where he belonged.

At home with his family.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 **Submission for:** Astronomy Assignment 3 and redeeming the Gunhilda of Gorsemoor (Bronze) Chocolate Frog Card.

 _Astronomy Assignment 3:_

 ** _Task (Mars):_** _You've learned that Mars's volcanoes may have been active in the past and that Mars may have had water in the past. Write about someone who reflects on their life and noticed how different they were in the past than they were today._

 ** _Prompts Used:_ **_((I used all listed prompts for 5 bonus points. They were:))  
_ _(action) tracing a scar  
_ _(character) Draco Malfoy  
_ _(location) Astronomy Tower -_ Flashback location. I think that still counts... _  
_ _(lyric) "It's a new day, a new day! You have loved yourself and no one else." - Danny, "New Day"  
_ _(word) nostalgic_

 ** _Required Word Count:_** _500 - 2,000_

 _Chocolate Frog Card: Gunhilda of Goresmoor_ _(_ _ **Bronze** )  
_ _Gunhilda of Gorsemoor: (1556-1639) was a one-eyed, hump-backed Healer who discovered a cure for dragon pox._

 _ **Challenge:** Write about someone assisting another person with an illness or an injury._

 ** _Trading Rules:_** _The minimum word count for any story you write is 150 words._

 **Word Count:** 1,643

 **Author's Note:** This is my third attempt at writing Dramione and I have to say I am pretty happy with the resulting story. It is definitely the longest out of the three Dramione one-shots I have written and I think one that does justice to both characters the best.

Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Flying? I'm Flying! (Snily)

**Flying? I'm Flying!**

 **Summary:** Lily takes her first flight on a broom. ( _Snily friendship.)_

* * *

Lily chewed her lip anxiously as she waited for the instructions on how to call the assigned broomstick to her.

"Don't worry Lily," she looked over at her friend, Severus, who gave her a rare, reassuring, small smile. "you're a witch."

Lily returned his smile with one of her own. "Thank you, Sev." she whispered back as their flying instructor, Professor Sweetwater, cleared his throat.

"Quiet now. Quiet everyone, please," he looked over at Black and Potter who were currently play fighting each other with their broomsticks. "Potter, Black," he sighed, "put down your broomsticks now. We are about to fly not duel to the death with them. Two points from Gryffindor."

"Two points!" James exclaimed as he dropped his broom. "we were just playing before the lesson really started, Sir."

"It started five minutes ago Mister Potter and a point from Gryffindor for talking back."

James frowned but stayed quiet as Sirius shrugged and put the two brooms back on the ground.

Not for the first time Lily wished she had been sorted with Severus. She had only been able to make friends with Remus, who was currently missing the lesson due to a sudden illness, and Mary. Maybe she, Mary, and Sev could visit him in the infirmary before the evening feast. A good get well card always cheered her up and Remus was always in need of some good cheer.

She nodded and listened, in spite of Potter and Black's boisterous presence beside her, as Professor Sweetwater told them how to summon their brooms.

"Up," she commanded her broomstick which promptly rolled over. "up!"

Lily grinned as her broom flew into her outstretched hand and looked back up at Severus who had just gotten his broom to come to him as well.

Next was the part she had been dreading the most, actually flying. She mounted her broom and with an iron grip - so she wouldn't slip or fall to her death - she pushed off and slowly raised into the air.

She tried not to think how she was the slowest or lowest flyer out of her year but that she was flying. Flying!

"See? You're a great witch, Lily."

"Really?" she asked Sev again, her nerves slowly fading but her tight grip tightening even more as she rose another foot upwards.

"Of course," he paused before adding, "why else would I befriend you? Two great wizards have to be friends."

"Oh, you befriended me, huh?" Lily shook her head. "Sev, you're something else."

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 **Submission for:** HPFFC's 2016 Multi-School Tournament [Competition] and redeeming the Alberic Grunnion (Silver) Chocolate Frog Card over at HSWW.

 _HPFFC's 2016 Multi-School Tournament [Competition]:_

 ** _Phase:_** _The First Phase_

 _ **School:** Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_

 ** _Prompts Used:_ **_(object) Broomstick_

 ** _Required Word Count:_** _300 Minimum_

 _Chocolate Frog Card:_ _Alberic Grunnion **(**_ _ **Silver)**  
_ _Alberic Grunnion: was a nineteenth-century wizard inventor, who developed the Dungbomb, a magical stink bomb that gives off a putrid odour._

 _ **Challenge:** __Incorporate a prank or a prankster into your story._

 ** _Trading Rules:_** _The minimum word count for any story you write is 150 words._

* * *

 **Word Count:** 400

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this light fluffy Severus/Lily drabble set in their first year and during their first flying lesson.


	3. What Once Was (Cedmione-Harmione)

**What Once Was**

 **Summary:** Cedric struggles with his ever slipping sanity as his heart breaks upon finding out Hermione is leaving to marry Harry freaking Potter. ( _Cedric/Hermione UL; Harry/Hermione. PsychiatricHospital!AU & Muggle!AU)_

* * *

Cedric Diggory stared down at the letter in disbelief. _She_ was resigning her post as a resident psychiatrist and was going to focus on teaching and family responsibilities as she was also going to marry _him_. Sauve, uncaring, and smug egomaniac Harry bloody Potter. How could she do that to him? To _them_?

 _"Don't let go of this opportunity, cause there is no guarantee it will last,"_ someone's cell loudly broadcasted throughout the small deserted nurses' station. The irony of the ringtone was not lost on Cedric.

"Hey!" Cedric dropped the letter back onto the desk by the medical records and backed away. "Cedric you know you aren't to be in here," nurse Paul said calmly as he approached Cedric cautiously. "Why don't we go back to your room? You can play with your snowglobes until dinner."

Snowglobes? _Snowglobes?!_ His heart was breaking and he was simply told to, "go play with his snowglobes" like some child when he was a man. A man, dammit!

But he silently allowed Paul to escort him back to his room anyway. He wanted to _play_ with his snowglobes. His bloody, useless snowglobes.

"What's wrong, Ric?" Fred asked after the nurse left.

Cedric ignored his roommate's question as he surveyed his shelve of various snowglobes he had started collecting three years ago. When he had been transferred from the long-term care facility to here, to Ollivander's Mental and Behavioral Health Hospital. When he had first seen _her_ for the first time.

Cedric growled as he cast snowglobe after snowglobe against the wall, not stopping to watch the glass and liquid glitter splatter the wall with each new addition to the broken globes now littering the floor. He didn't have the time. He _knew_ he wouldn't be able to break all of his collection - there were too many of the damn things - before he would be physically and chemically withstrained. Something that should have disturbed him but after _her_ betrayal, he didn't care anymore... about anything.

He wasn't numb. No, he was angry, hurt, and heartbroken. Laughing and crying uncontrollably as he remembered each moment with _her_. With his Hermione.

He was truly mad, abnormal, crazy after all.

He mentally dismissed the staff even before they rushed into the room and began trying to verbally bring him down.

Ha! As if he would deny Fred the pleasure of seeing his deranged, madman of a roommate being forced down and carried away to the de-escalation room. He was not going to be simply talked down. Not this time. The madness he had fought for years to control for _her_ was back and he reveled in it. The power. The thrill. The fear. It kept thoughts of what _she_ might be doing with Potter away and he welcomed it.

Why keep his demons away when _she_ had forsaken him and was now uttering vows that would forever tie her to that cold, detached businessman, Potter?

His laughter and tears slowed as he picked up his last snowglobe. The one that had started his once precious collection. The one that Dr. Granger had given him three years ago.

 _"We have five minutes remaining Cedric if you would like to say anything more about the dreams you experienced during your coma." Doctor Hermione Granger, the newly licensed psychiatrist, informed her new patient as she studied him again._

 _He was only a few years older than her but almost his whole life had been spent in a coma induced dream, ever since his eleventh birthday when he and his parents were in a terrible aeroplane accident over Scotland. Mister and Missus Diggory had perished instantly but little Cedric had clung to life. Miraculously regaining consciousness twenty years later._

 _That had been six months ago._

 _Now, after months of extensive rehabilitation, he had been recommended for a psychiatric evaluation which had resulted in his transfer over to Ollivander's and to her. He was having trouble distinguishing reality from his own dream fueled fantasies. Fantasies about a magical school located in an ancient castle somewhere in Scotland and his school years there._

 _"They weren't dreams," Cedric corrected as he looked around Dr. Granger's private office. She had furthered her career and education since he had last seen her at Hogwarts, but she had grown from bushy-haired, buck-tooth girl into quite a lovely woman, not that he had found her younger-self ugly. Oh, far from it. It had carried a certain charm back then, one that had caused him to form a small, silly crush on the young Gryffindor but that was back in another world. Back at Hogwarts._ _Why she didn't remember Hogwarts or_ him _he did not know._ _"They can't be dreams," he picked up the small throw pillow beside him and began turning it over in his hands. "Hogwarts exists. Magic exists. I was there," the pillow stilled. "You were there."_

 _Granger blinked._ _"I was there with you?" she repeated in measured, even tones, prompting him to continue._

 _"Yes. You were several years below me but you were there. We were in different Houses but you were there with me._ _I was Hufflepuff and you were Gryffindor. You were and still are a bit of a know-it-all. Always studying and waging protests against cruelty and injustice. You were friend's with Harry Potter."_

After her denial of knowing anyone named Potter, she had given him a snowglobe with a lone snowman within it. It was something she did for all new patients but it had meant so much to him. To have something to hold and shake and say was his. He had nothing in this new world. No friends, no family, no past, and no magic.

She had been a much-needed constant in this strange new world. Something for him to cling onto and before he knew it he had fallen for her completely. He had concealed it, of course, not wanting to get her in trouble but he thought she had understood and knew he cared for her, deeply. He had thought she had understood that Potter was different here, that she knew that once he was discharged and was working with a place of his own that he would be calling on her. Taking her out to fancy restaurants and football matches.

Obviously, he had been a delusional fool and he was back to being alone as he rocked silently back and forth holding onto his snowglobe. Numb and tired and heartbroken.

Why hadn't he noticed her back at Hogwarts?

Why hadn't he asked _her_ to the Yule Ball instead of Cho?

. . .

Why hadn't he kissed her last week when he had the chance?

Why, why, why . . . why?

If only. . . if only he had . . . if only.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 **Submission for:** Astronomy, Assignment 4, Task 1 (Asteroid Belt); redeeming the Porteus Knatchbull (Bonus!) Chocolate Frog Card; and for, Hogwarts Oracle, Issue 4's Favourite Character of the Issue: Cedric Diggory, and Professor Mat's Potions Column.

Astronomy, Assignment 4, Task 1 (Asteroid Belt):

 _ **Task:**_ _You've learned that the asteroid belt could've been a planet, but could not due to Jupiter's gravity (theoretically). Write about someone who had an opportunity, but missed it and regretted it._

 _ **Required Word Count:** 500 - 2,000_

 ** _Prompts Used:_** _(_ _All Prompts were used for an e_ _xtra 5 points_ _)  
_ _(action) throwing something at a wall in frustration  
_ _(lyric) "Don't let go of this opportunity, cause there is no guarantee it will last." - Madame Macabre, deCIPHER  
_ _(object) letter  
_ _(restriction) must be about unrequited love  
_ _(word) abnormal_

 _Chocolate Frog Card:_ _Porteus Knatchbull **(Bonus!**_ _ **)**  
_ _Porteus Knatchbull: was Minister for Magic from 1781 to 1789. He was called in confidentially in 1782 by the Muggle Prime Minister of the day, Lord North, to see whether he could help with King George III's emerging mental instability. Word leaked out that Lord North believed in wizards, and he was forced to resign after a motion of no confidence._

 _ **Challenge:** __Write a PsychiatricHospital!AU._

 ** _Trading Rules:_** _The minimum word count for any story you write is 150 words._

 **Hogwarts Oracle, Issue 4**

 _Favourite Character of the Issue: Cedric Diggory: __During the next 2 weeks (until the 5th Issue), I would like you to write and submit a drabble centered around Cedric Diggory._

 _Professor Mat's Potions Column:_ _Have one of your characters burst into uncontrollable laughter in your story._

* * *

 **Story's Word Count:** 994

 **Author's Note: I apologize for the angst and the drama but it just sort of happened. (And, unrequited love is full of angst, drama, and heartache, so yeah a happy ever after wasn't going to happen... not this time.)**

 **This was my second Cedric/Hermione one-shot and I think I managed to capture Cedric a little better than last time. I think.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated.**


	4. Kiss The Girl (Tedoire)

**Kiss The Girl**

 **Summary:** At the last minute, Teddy agrees to help watch Dominique and little Louis for the night while Fleur and Bill go for a romantic night in Paris. Victoire quickly stays behind to help Teddy babysit and a suppose to be quiet night turns into a night filled with water fights, dancing, and for Victoire, her first kiss. _(Tedoire, pre-2014 World Quidditch Cup)_

* * *

Victoire hated cooking but she was the oldest and her mom had asked her to help finish their - Victoire, Dominique, and Louis's - meal since her parents were about to leave for a romantic night in Paris. A surprise trip they had won from a quiz show on the wireless. The pasta looked done so she took the strainer and began pouring it through it, to drain it, when her younger brother and sister entered the kitchen. Dominique with her rollerskates, something their mother would freak over if she knew Dominique was wearing inside, and Louis with his ever-present toy version of Muggle Marvel comics Thor's hammer.

"Guess what?" Dominique asked rolling to a stop a few feet away from Victoire.

"What?"

"Mom got Teddy to babysit us," Dominique pointed to Louis and back at herself.

"Ted?" Victoire squeaked, dropping the pan of pasta into the sink. "Oh, no!"

Giggling Dominique turned and skated down the hall.

"She meant Teddy is going to babysit her," Louis corrected as he fetched Victoire a dry towel to mop up the spilled water and pasta. "I'm too old for a babysitter."

"Louis," Victoire sighed, wringing out the towel she had been using before placing it to the side and replacing it with Louis's dry towel. "you're the youngest. You're nine."

"Yeah, but I'm a guy. Things are different for us guys."

"Oh?"

"Well, it should be," Louis admitted handing his sister another towel.

After scooping up the now ruined pasta and dropping it into the bin Victoire dried her hands on her apron before asking, "Do you know what happened to grandma? I thought she was going to babysit you two."

"She was but something came up with little Lucy. I think she's sick," Louis shrugged, "anyway, grandma and mum got Teddy to do it."

The one night Ted would be there without her parents and she had plans to be over at Pam's place. They were going to surf the internet and watch movies. The typical sleepover they usually did every summer since their first year at Hogwarts, almost four years ago. She would just have to cancel tonight's sleepover and try to get together with Pam next weekend.

* * *

Louis tightened his grip on his new Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' super duper water pistol. It was primed and pumped. All he had to do was to finish sneaking up on Victoire and he would avenge Dominique's premature departure from the game.

It was house rules. One blast of enchanted dyed water and you were out of the game. Louis was not going to lose to a girl and especially not his big sister Victoire. She might be older than him but he was smarter. Sneakier.

He smirked, particularly when his sister was alone and a perfect sitting duck as he circled around her crouched position behind the sofa.

"Ready to surrender, dear sister?" he asked, determined to spray her whether she yielded to his superior skills or not, but he did want her to say it. To admit defeat. It would make his victory that much sweeter.

Victoire raised her hands over her head, her water gun pointing to the ceiling, and turned. Louis smirked as he increased his pressure on the trigger only to stop when he heard Victoire's voice behind him.

"Never give up!"

"Never surrender!" The Victoire before him finished before morphing back to a smirking Teddy. Louis blinked but quickly jumped to the side, although, not quickly enough as the real Victoire soaked him with water. Hot pink dyed water.

"My victory's complete," she smirked, lowering her gun. "you and Dominique get to clean up the kitchen."

"No fair!" Louis whined. "You cheated!"

"There're no rules against using my shapeshifting abilities, Lou," Teddy explained as he connected all the water pistols, starting with Louis's. "besides it was you and Dominique's idea to wage war over who got to clean up after supper not us."

"But you two would have made us do it anyway," Dominique piped up from the doorway of the kitchen. Where she had waited after getting hit not a minute into the water battle. Her rollerskates had not been a benefit after all.

"Because we are the acting adults and we can," Victoire remarked, flipping her hair.

"Fourteen isn't an adult."

"Yeah, if it was then why would Teddy be babysitting you too?"

"He's not. I'm helping him babysit you two."

Teddy shook his head as he listened to the three argue as he put away the water pistols onto the high shelve above the kitchen door. Sometimes he was grateful he was an only child.

"No, you're not," she smirked, nodding her head. "you're fawning over him."

"Dominique!" Victoire warned covering her sister's mouth with her hand. "I am not fawning over anyone," she corrected.

"Uh-huh. Then why are there love poems in your room to Teddy?"

"Louis! Those are not love poems."

"Then what are they?" Dominique asked right after getting free from her sister's clutches.

"Um, notes for school." Victoire lied as she turned and saw Ted leaning against the kitchen door an amused smirk lighting up his face. "I - I just going to my room and do some advance homework."

"Homework? But you don't go back to school for months!" Louis pointed out as he watched his sister race up the stairs to her room where she promptly slammed her door closed. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Ted had heard everything her two evil little siblings had said. Everything!

Her life was over.

* * *

"Um, hi," Victoire greeted Teddy as she finally emerged from her room two hours later and joined him on the couch. By the look of things, her sister and baby brother were both in their rooms asleep where she hoped they would stay. The little trolls!

"Oh, hi," Teddy returned turning his attention from the wireless to Victoire. "feeling better?"

"Uh, yeah, I am. Thanks."

Teddy nodded before he stood and held out his hand, "Let's dance."

Victoire blinked but quickly accepted Ted's offer as a new song began to play. "I don't know this one."

"It's okay, I'll lead."

Victoire returned Teddy's smile and followed his movements as they swayed to the song swirling around them. It was a slow song and sounded like an old one but Victoire for once found she rather liked it and that she wouldn't mind listening to more songs like this if it meant she could dance with Teddy again. Twirling and turning in his arms... she was on cloud nine.

Her breath caught as he held her still and close as the song began to fade out. His amber eyes studying her's intently.

"Love poems, huh?" he whispered, no smirk this time, as he began to move closer. "Maybe you could read them to me sometime?" His lips hovering over hers. Slightly brushing his against hers.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly forcing her eyes not to close. This was it. Her first kiss was going to be with Ted. Her Ted.

Just as their lips met the fireplace flared to life and the two teens jumped back and away from each other as Bill and Fleur Weasley entered.

"Mum, dad. You're home early," Victoire ducked her head to hide her blush. She just had her first kiss walked in on by her parents. Talk about embarrassment override.

* * *

Fleur gently knocked on her daughter's door.

"Go away," came the muffled reply.

Fleur opened the door and joined her daughter on her bed.

"There is something you wish to tell me, yes?"

"No," Victoire answered, her head still under her pillow.

"Something about your cousin Teddy, no?"

"He isn't my cousin," Victoire corrected as she reluctantly removed her pillow and sat up. "and, maybe."

"Maybe?" Fleur prompted patiently.

"I might like him. Like, like-like him." Victoire finally clarified softly. Hugging her pillow closer to her as she felt her cheeks begin to heat up again.

"And?"

"We-might-have-kissed-just-before-you-and-dad-came-home," she rushed out in one breath before burying her face into her pillow again.

"Oh, that is wonderful!"

"It is?" Victoire lowered her pillow and looked at her mother.

"Yes. It was your first kiss, no?"

"Yeah, it was," she smiled and hugged her pillow again. "we danced just before that. It was so, so..."

"Romantic?"

"Well, yeah."

"Congratulations Victoire. Tonight you made another step into womanhood." Fleur smiled wistfully. "Ah, young love is sweet."

"Love? I don't love Teddy mum," not yet anyway.

"No? Well, give it time. I am sure it will come if it is meant to be." Fleur stood and looked around her daughter's room. Her little girl was growing up so fast. "Me and your father shall invite him to the Quidditch World Cup. Then you two can talk and maybe share a small kiss again, no?"

"The World Cup? But, that's nearly a month away mum," Victoire pointed out as she tried to push down the new wave of heat invading her features at the thought of kissing Ted again.

"A month is better than waiting for two and talking in the busy Hogwarts Express, yes?"

She had a point. "Yes," Victoire agreed, returning her mom's smile with one of her own.

"Good. It is settled. I shall tell your father."

"Mum," Victoire called out just as her mother was leaving causing the French-born witch to pause and look back at her daughter. "thanks."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi, ma fifille." Fleur waved her wand and distinguished the candles, blanketing Victoire's room into darkness. "Good night, Victoire."

"Good night, mum."

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 **Submission for:** Gringotts and redeeming the Victoire Weasley (Bonus!) Chocolate Frog Card.

 **Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank**

 _Various Prompts: Dr. Horrible's Sing-along Blog:_ [Plot/Action] Someone sneaking up behind you and [Dialogue] "My victory's complete."  
 _Various Prompts: Galaxy Quest:_ (Action) Shapeshifting and (Dialogue) "Never give up! Never surrender!"

 _Chocolate Frog Card:_ _Victoire Weasley **(Bonus!**_ _ **)  
**_ _Victoire Weasley: was a part-Veela witch and the eldest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley (née Delacour)._

 _ **Challenge:** __Write about Victoire Weasley._

 ** _Trading Rules:_** _The minimum word count for any story you write is 150 words._

* * *

 **Story's Word Count:** 1,594

 **Author's Note:** This one-shot is for the lovely _IWasn'tTalkingToYou._ I hope that this was close to what you wanted when you asked for a story focusing on a babysitting Teddy and a helping Victoire with a dash of Tedoire.

This was my first time writing Victoire and her family so I hope everyone is close to right. The few small grammar errors in Fleur's dialogue is intentional and the French at the end is suppose to mean, "Don't mention it, my little girl" but my French is not the best atm so do forgive me if it's wrong.

Also, bonus points and a cookie for anyone who knows what movie I leaned heavily on for the first section.

 _ **As always, feedback is cherished and appreciated.**_


End file.
